This invention relates to a device for cutting tubing and the like, and more particularly, to a device which includes arm members that are connected to operate with a scissors action and include jaws that facilitate positioning of a tube appropriately for proper engagement by a jaw mounted blade that cuts the tube.
Canadian Patent No. 1,178,426 discloses a scissors type tube cutter which includes a pair of opposed jaws. One jaw has a v-shaped tube support surface which positions a tube for engagement by a blade held by the other jaw. Importantly, the blade is offset from the center line of the v-shaped tube holding jaw to insure a slicing stroke by the blade against a tube positioned by the v-shaped support surface. The device disclosed has been commercialized and is useful. However, there has remained the need to provide an improved tube or hose cutter, especially for use in the automotive repair field. The present invention is directed to such an improved tube or hose cutter.